


[索香]蔚蓝深处

by Abner8059



Series: 双人鱼 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: AU短篇双人鱼车，虎鲨人鱼索隆X蓝唐王人鱼山治（虎藻我真的爱哪怕是鲨鱼我也要让他虎。。山治是蓝唐王鱼是因为蓝唐王鱼吃藻类。。。）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 双人鱼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612375
Kudos: 17





	[索香]蔚蓝深处

————————————————  
这是这段日子以来难得的晴朗天。  
阳光透过凌凌波光的海平面折射到海下，被蓝色海水染色成形成一束束浅蓝色的光带。成群结队的银带鱼在光带中穿梭好似游玩般不亦乐乎，偶尔在几条大鳐鱼翩然飞过时它们一轰而散，又于不远处重新扭成一团，从长满珊瑚的海礁上方成片来回游过。那自由自在的，灵活且欢快的身姿仿佛对能够捕杀它们的生物没有丝毫畏惧。  
直到真正的天敌到来情势突然大变。  
海洋顶级猎手与生俱来的威压和血气在百米开外就能感受到，弱小的鱼类本能地开始四处逃窜，一时之间鱼群普通沸水般翻滚着混乱起来，但它们的速度在猎手眼中实在不值一提。一般情况下，他只需加速俯冲进鱼群，就能用尖牙刺穿无数猎物饱餐一顿，但介于今日种种原因，比如刚进食过还毫无饥饿感，又比如心情很好不想费太多力气，他大发慈悲地只活捉了小小一条银带鱼，就施施然摆动长尾，穿过鱼群往珊瑚礁深处的岩洞下沉游去。  
这也没什么不好理解的。上门做客总要随手带点礼物嘛——至于对方到底吃不吃这时候就不予讨论了。  
总之，罗罗诺亚·索隆，作为一条虎鲨人鱼，提着一条作为上门礼物的银带鱼，如往常一样砸响了封住岩洞的巨石。  
响声震跑了这片海域所有的胆小鱼群，却没有得到来自岩洞的回应。绿头发人鱼烦躁地皱起眉吊起眼，嘴里发出不满的啧啧声，捶门捶得更用力了。  
果然还是这样有用嘛。  
巨石沉闷地摇晃了一下，往一边挪开，露出岩洞主人不爽的面孔。  
“混蛋绿藻头，你笑死呢是吧？洞门捶烂了你赔得起我吗！这可是我从罗那边辛辛苦苦搬了好久才弄回来的！”  
“有什么关系，那家伙那边不到处都是这样的石头吗。”索隆无所谓地撇撇嘴，“喂，先让我进去。”  
“哈？！我家凭什么给你这个粗鲁无礼的食肉鱼进来？家里的海水一定会全被你污染的吧！一定！”有着一头金发的岩洞主人抱着手挡在洞口寸步不移，试图用语言禁锢住虎鲨人鱼摆动着想要前进的鱼尾，然而捕猎者轻轻松松就绕开了他，不仅忽视了他的碎碎念，还在游进洞口之后抓住了他的手臂将他一起拖入洞里。  
“喂喂！很痛啊混蛋。给我放开啊！”  
“先进来再说。”  
“这是我家吧？这可是我家啊，你干嘛摆出一副主人的样子！”  
“喏，礼物。”  
永远的答非所问。对付这个啰嗦的家伙只要一招就够了。  
果然金发人鱼被这一出打断了思绪，傻愣在那里，手里捧着还在微微挣扎的【礼物】。  
“……什…？”  
“就是这样，来做吧。我又到发情期了。”  
“哈——？！！”  
趁其不备，索隆已经欺身上前，双臂环抱住金发的岩洞主人——哦，忘了说了，他叫黑尾·山治，是一条拥有着华丽的蓝色鱼尾，和印着黑色条纹的金色透明尾鳍的蓝唐王人鱼。他曾是另一个遥远海域的王族文斯莫克家族一员，不明缘由叛逃至此，并称永远舍弃文斯莫克之姓。  
索隆第一次在这片海域见到山治时，他遍体鳞伤奄奄一息，是被隔壁岩谷海域的大王乌贼人鱼特拉法加尔·罗在峡谷边缘救下的。虽然罗精通治疗术，却苦于山治伤势太重，而岩谷的地形少有药用的植物生长，只能过来求助于阳光海域的大夫乔巴。  
后来伤势痊愈，罗便独自返回了岩谷，而怕冷的他则留在了更加温暖的阳光海域。  
扯远了。此刻的山治捧着鱼扔也不是不扔也不是，惊慌地感受到索隆的手指已经爬上了他胸口。  
“等…等等…这鱼！”  
“随便怎样都行吧，现在专心点。”  
和他慌张的表情形成对比，虎鲨人鱼显得游刃有余，一边从背后含住他淡蓝色的耳鳍舔弄，一边手指已经把他的胸部摸得红而挺立了。  
“嗯…唔…”  
“张嘴。”  
“啊…！别咬啊混蛋！嗯…”  
因为嘴唇被虎鲨人鱼的尖牙咬破而气愤出声的金发人鱼，在鱼尾被鲨尾紧紧卷住的下一秒彻底失去说话能力，手脱力而惊慌的向后攀住绿发人鱼。  
那件【礼物】因此失去了支点，飘飘然沉到洞底，扬起一阵漂浮的微尘。  
和蓝色鱼尾上冰凉滑腻的触感所不同，鲨鱼的尾巴并没有排列整齐的鳞片。血腥残暴的天性不仅给了他们强大的力量，也赋予他足以抵御攻击的充满弹性却紧实丰厚的表皮。敏感的鳞片被粗糙的鲨尾摩擦绞紧，耳鳍上灼热的舔舐，都让山治愉悦得全身颤栗起来。  
岩洞里的海水似乎在逐渐升温，山治浑身泛起阵阵潮红，上身在绿发人鱼的挑逗中变得温热，在这等快感中，鱼尾前后方有两处鳞片不知不觉悄悄翻开了一角。  
就是这小小的一角，被洞察力敏锐的虎鲨人鱼发现了。他当然不会放过这个机会，原本逗弄对方胸前的手迅速下移，一前一后，把蓝尾人鱼的要害抓入手中。  
这次也太快了。索隆暗自惊讶道。在以往的交锋中，对方总是格外能够忍耐，索隆需要花更多的耐心去钻磨和开发对方。而这次才刚开始没有多久呢，蓝尾人鱼就已经敞开了身体。  
也许是这种想法被对方捕捉到了，被握住敏感的金发人鱼不甘示弱，蓝色鱼尾猛地一挣就要反抗。  
没有用的，不要挣扎了。索隆暗自得意地勾起嘴角，把某处紧贴到对方鱼尾上。  
金发人鱼僵直住了——那坚硬地抵在后方鳞片处的，正是鲨鱼已然勃起的两条生殖器。  
“卷眉毛，这就怕了？”  
“怎么可能！你吵死了混蛋…！”  
索隆咧嘴一笑，得寸进尺的用性器在那鳞片周围来回顶弄摩擦。山治身体忽地一弹，上半身向后弓起，发出一声难耐的喘息。索隆见状心里十分满意，尽管他也忍得难受，却还是遵从本心想看对方坚持不住先举手投降。  
“怎么样，舒服吗？想要的话就我给你。”  
“老子…才不想！赶紧给我滚蛋！”  
山治涨红了脸气愤地回吼，倔强地僵直着背，用手往后想要推开紧贴的对方。  
不管多少次都是这样逞强啊。索隆坏心眼地把手指往鳞片后的洞口探入一截指间，在两侧的软肉上轻轻刮了几下。  
山治果然惊叫出声，又咬紧嘴唇把其余声音吞回喉咙。被虎鲨人鱼坚硬尖利的指甲搜刮内里，山治只感觉一股酥麻从腰眼往上翻滚直到头皮。  
“啊——够…够了！”  
前方鳞片凸起也正被仔仔细细地揉按着，顶端溢出些许晶莹的液体，而后方探入体内的指节在变本加厉地往深处探索。身体被全然掌控的感觉并不好，尤其是因此产生的羞耻感越发显然。山治难受得眼角泛红，和延伸到脖颈脸颊的潮红相加在一起看去，也有几分楚楚可怜的姿态。  
山治拼命把呻吟咽回嗓子，把本就薄的唇抿成直线。攀着身后索隆双臂的手转而揽住他的脖子，头努力向后倾着。  
“想要了吗？圈圈。”  
索隆对山治明显的索吻姿态置之不理，只向他逼问道。  
金发人鱼脸颊的潮红又加深了一层，却紧咬牙关不肯松口，大概是恼羞成怒，用手使劲去抓索隆海藻色的短发。  
不能再这样下去了，不然就欺负过头了。索隆忍着被拽得生疼的头皮叹了一口气，抓着对方的肩膀把人扳过来，极尽温柔地用唇舌去给予对方安慰。  
这是个很有效的办法。蓝尾人鱼肉眼可见的卸力放松下来。探入的手指再收起锋利的尖甲后已经把甬道扩张得足够柔软和湿润，能够很好地接纳一些其他的东西。  
虎鲨人鱼趁此机会，抽出粘黏的手指，把勃起已久的生殖器双双插进对方的湿软的体内。  
蓝尾人鱼甩开头发出一声高亢的尖啸。一切都在插入的一瞬间改变了，他感觉尾巴越发酸软无力，但实际上却连那薄如蝉翼的透明尾鳍都用力地绞紧了虎鲨人鱼的圆弧三角形尾鳍。  
利齿划破后颈柔嫩的皮肤，在一片飘散的淡红中深深嵌入血肉。  
索隆一向是个温柔的恋人。  
虽然是个粗鲁的肉食家伙，平日亲吻时却总是轻柔地用舌头给与抚慰，在交配时黏黏糊糊地把他搂在怀里，用那两根尺寸惊人的柱状物体把他一次又一次带上极乐巅峰。  
尽管索隆是个温柔的恋人，然而掠食者的基因早已决定了他有着无法改变的粗暴与残酷。每当他带来的疼痛与快感交织在一起涌入，山治总会陷入一种与死亡对视的幻觉，说不上恐怖也说不上痛苦，更像是一种重获自由般的解脱。这样的情况从山治睁眼看到索隆的第一面开始，酒一路向着无法预料的方向奔去，再也不可阻止。  
就如同在阳光海域与岩谷海域的交界处看到金发蓝尾人鱼的第一眼，索隆坚定了此后一生的信念——那是只属于他一人的猎物。  
对于二者来说是相似的。  
也因此当金发下那双海色的眼睛睁开来那一刻，索隆成年后迟迟未至的发情期突然汹涌到来。  
亲吻和抚摸顺其自然，而后的撕咬和疼痛也如期而至。鲨类人鱼给予挚爱最热烈的情感与欲望，通通伴随着这些，是本能，但对方毕竟不是进化出适应这种本能的同种族(注)。初次的后果惨烈了些，还不懂得控制的掠食者在蓝尾人鱼身上留下大大小小的伤口看上去颇有些吓人，索隆第一次因为自己的所为而愧疚长达10秒钟，然后发誓以后只咬后颈肉。  
在那之后正式成为恋人，才发现那天顺从柔软的金发人鱼原来是个坏脾气的暴力家伙。接着吻不小心咬痛对方会吃上一拳，捕猎完一身血腥也要被嫌弃地用尾巴痛甩，只有在发情期交糜时，不论被咬到多疼都能包容。  
索隆紧紧咬住山治不放，下身的利刃交替着刺进湿软的穴口，每一次都狠狠往他熟知的敏感处冲撞。他那更深肤色的手捏在对方鳞片和皮肤融合的边界，在白皙的腰部留下几个肉眼可见的红色指印。山治在他的挺进下身体无法承受一样摇晃，几乎要被顶走。他忍受着后颈的疼痛，却因为快感而发出好听的声音，带着些沙哑却高亢的尾音。那条漂亮的蓝色鱼尾逐渐因为情欲染上金色，蓝与金的渐变和索隆的深灰色交合纠缠，在周围翻滚出一圈细小的气泡。  
在索隆越发加速的节奏里山治体力消耗太大，逐渐开始支撑不住往下滑，几乎整个上身重量都只依靠索隆咬住的颈后与抓在他腰部的那只手臂稳着，于是牙齿刺入的痛感越来越强烈。山治头皮发麻，咬牙抗议道：“好痛…你轻点啊！”  
索隆没有放嘴而是开始爆发般抽送，深色鱼尾也发力将蓝色鱼尾反向缠紧，像是要拧成一条，山治的密穴也收缩得厉害，直到索隆又一次重重顶到甬道尽头的那个位置，他浑身颤栗着高潮了。甬道死死含住那让他欲生欲死的两根凶器想把它们留住，但因为索隆仍然加速的冲击没能如愿，在高潮之上继续叠加快感。山治仿若被这快感刺激得失去了神智，目光飘飘然离散。  
这个过程持续了好一会儿，绿发食肉人鱼才终于到了极限，灼热的液体喷发而出灌满了穴道。  
“呼…圈圈。”  
他从被本能支配的残暴中清醒过来，心疼地舔舐被他利齿咬破的伤口，把血舔去，又爱怜地转过爱人的脑袋亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
“疼吗？”  
山治缓缓回神，迷糊地回应着。  
“嗯…#_/&#(-@…”  
听不太清楚说了什么，不过无非就是那几句【混蛋绿藻】之类的东西。索隆失笑，伸手在这个一点也不坦诚的别扭家伙胸前掐了掐，果然再一次听到他不满的咕哝。  
算了，今天就放过他吧。  
索隆体贴地这样想道。  
  
END  
  
  
  
p.s.雄性鲨鱼交糜时为了防止雌性逃脱，会用尖牙咬住对方直到射精结束，通常情况下雌性鲨鱼都会被咬出很大伤口(不会致死但还挺伤的)，为了繁衍有时会出现多头雄性鲨鱼同时争抢一头雌性交配，所以雌性进化出比雄性厚几倍的皮肤抵御一部分伤害，但是并不能防止受伤。


End file.
